


Halfway Right

by Chasyn



Series: Next [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Halfway Right by Linkin Park
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Kudos: 2





	Halfway Right

He stands, paralyzed. He can't move, can't think, can't breathe. He stares at the crowd before him. They all turn and look at him as he stands there. They're judging him, he knows. Why is he even there? Why did he come back? He spent his whole life running away from the man that was laying in the box in the center of the room.

He wants to scream.

He wants to run.

But he's paralyzed.

A hand touches his shoulder and he turns, tears in his eyes. He swallows and his mouth is dry.

Owen smiles at him sadly and reaches out. He pulls the younger man against him and holds him tightly, runs his hands through his hair and down his back. "Shhh, Zach." He says softly. "He can't hurt you anymore."


End file.
